If you love something, throw tomatoes at it
by RainingDae
Summary: Naruto pays Sasuke back for being so genious.


If you love something, throw tomatoes at it.

by Johnny Cheryk

There he was, so smug, so smart. So black – haired, so pale, so bastardly. Always in center of everyone's attention because of his smuginess, his geniousness. No matter what Naruto did, spitting paper on girls, throwing chalk at teachers, yelling at cats, painting the Hokage mountain – people always seemed to love the bastard and hate Naruto. Also, Naruto couldn't stnd a chance in winning Sakura's heart – because she loved, guess who – Sasuke.

Naruto just couldn't understand why was Sasuke so popular, hell he didn't even try! Naruto was communicative, out going, helpful, kind…the bastard just kept silent and acted oh so smart all the time.

The class was boring until the teacher – Iruka asked what each one of them liked.

„Let's start with…Sakura." Little pink haired head shot up from the table and the girl sat straight. „Sakura what do you like?"

„Um…let me see…" she answered putting a finger inside her mouth as she thought. Naruto's eyes grew huge. „I like candy…aand…" and she burst out giggling like mad and pointed to Sasuke, who was sitting like a bag, with that trademark bored look on his face, in a desk next to her.

„HAHA" Naruto shouted and pointed accusatively at Sasuke, who didn't move a muscle which annoyed Naruto to no limits. „Sakura, you can't be serious! Don't tell me you actually LIKE that annoying zombie!"

Sakura shot him a death glare and a vein on her forhead pulsated in a way that made Naruto gulp loudly.

„Naruto, sit down please." Iruka commanded in a nice, but firm voice. Naruto obliged and stuck his tongue out to Sasuke, who seemed like he was going to drill a hole in the chalkboard with his eyes.

„That's good, Sakura, thank you. Do you have anything else to add?"

„Um, no. That would be all." she said in a sweet voice.

„Okay. Kiba!"

„Dogs." the boy spat. „Dog food, dog walking, dog training, doggy st…"

„Okay, okay. Next – Shikamaru." Iruka said hurriedly, blushing. Kiba pouted.

„Liking is troublesome. But, chess is okay, I guess." Shikamaru answered in a bored tone and got back to resting his head on his hand.

„Sasuke, what about you?" Iruka turned to the raven to his left.

All the girls giggled and Naruto turned red with fury. There was a dead silence in the classroom for a few moments before a deep voice filled it.

„I don't like anything."

„Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" all the girls sang in the same time, like a choir, making Naruto's ears bleed.

„Come on, Sasuke, there's got to be something. Everyone likes something." Iruka nudged him with a smile that could melt even the iciest ice.

„YEAH, SASUKE, TELL THEM HOW YOU LIKE TO SEW DRESSES FOR YOUR DOLLIES" Naruto spat.

„Naruto, just one more time and you're going to the principle." Iruka threathened and turned to Sasuke again.

„Tomatoes."

„Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaat" the choir again.

Sasuke sighed.

„I like tomatoes."

Iruka smiled. „Thank you, Sasuke."

„Next…Ino!"

'Hehehehe… I'll get you tomatoes, you just wait, bastard.' Sasuke missed the glare and a smirk Naruto sent his way, and if he didn't he would be surprised, even threathened of it's smugness that could even match his own.

„I'm sorry, froggy." Naruto said as he emptied his frog wallet. „This is for higher purpose."

The lady at the store only gave him a weird look when he put five kilos of fresh tomatoes and ten liters of tomato juice on the assembly line.

„I am cooking bolognese for an army." Naruto said to her.

„Where's the meat?"

„Ummm…they're vegetarian." he nodded more to himself than to her.

She quirked and eyebrow but said nothing else.

'Hehehehe…there you are…'

Sasuke made a turn and so did Naruto. He was forever grateful for the setting sun. He could hide in the shadows.

'Just a little bit…'

Sasuke was in the middle of calculating how sharp a sword has to be and how strong and fast he must get to be able to cut a daisy's head without it falling down when

_SMASH_

„HAHAHAHAHA RIGHT IN THE HEAD! TEN POINTS FOR NARUTO!" Naruto cheered then threw another one.

And another while laughing maniacally.

Sasuke just stood there, taking every blow like a real man.

When he ran out of fresh fruit Naruto grabbed the first bag of red juice and ran into Sasuke then poured it right over him.

Sasuke sighed. „Took you long enough, you moron."

Naruto blinked. „What?!"

Sasuke smiled and that made Naruto lose it.

„LET ME TELL YOU SOMETH…" 'Wait…he smiled?'

Yes, he smiled and looked right into Naruto's big blue eyes through strands of raven hair which was wet with tomato juice. Naruto moved his gaze and watched a drop of the red juice slide over a pale cheek like a bloody tear.

„Now, will you help me wash this off?" Sasuke asked and licked the juice of his lips.

Naruto just kept blinking, his hand still in mid air and mouth agape.

„You really are a moron, moron." Sasuke sighed and closed the short distance between them.

And hugged him.

Naruto felt like his heart would explode and his eyes pop out from their sockets.

„There, now we're even." Sasuke stated and stepped back, leaving a very red and confused Naruto.

„Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

„I like you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. „Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

„I like you too. Now let's get you cleaned up."

And they walked inside the Uchiha mansion, where they showered and lived happily ever after.


End file.
